dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to The Dinosaur Wiki! The Dinosaur Wiki is a brilliant wiki about dinosaurs that anyone can edit!! (Well, we think it's brilliant). If you are new to the wiki contact Troodon145, as he is head of recruitment and will get you started. You can contact him in the contact a sysop bureaucrat option under the search bar. If you have any queries about the wiki or want to have some power in our dino community, then contact a Founder, (or a bureaucrat if the Founders are too busy, which is very likely). Please use the button underneath the "Search Dinosaur Wiki" box to find the most appropriate Founder for your needs. If you want to become part of this fabulous wiki, create an account today by clicking the "Create Account" box in the top right hand corner of the screen. We all hope that you have a long and enjoyable stay on this wiki, and stack up lots of edits, and to make our wiki One Wiki To Rule Them All! (evil laugh). Happy editing to all! New Rewards Scheme We are going to be giving out medals for you to proudly display on your userpage and talk page when you reach certain edit milestones. Check out the medal list to find out when you're due your next medal! Article Target We want 90 articles for the end of June! Come on! FEATURED ARTICLE - AUGUST 2010 Get nominating for August's FA! Voting open on July 23rd! NOTICE TO EVERYONE! Do you have an article that you are particularly proud of? If you are of rank sysop or up, start preparing it for July's Featured Article vote! Images, detailed views and interesting facts all get recognised in the FA vote. If you are not a sysop, you might want to prepare an article, then try and persuade a sysop or bureaucrat to nominate it for you! It must be a herbivore! Notice to immature and mindless vandals If you are an immature and mindless vandal, please go to the Spam Box (there's a link underneath search bar). Don't vandalise a normal page, you'll just get blocked for ever...and ever...and ever...Oh, you get the idea. NO VANDALISM! Notice to users Check out our Featured Articles! They now feature tribute videos to their dinosaur! Sysops and higher ranks, please keep an eye on them to make sure they are not vandalised. Dino News This section is for any interesting ( not Boring!) news you may have about dinosaurs, for example, new finds or a new interesting fact. Do not put anything on that is boring news beacuse it is, well, boring. If you wish to put some news on this section you must contact ADK46, the legendary bureaucrat in charge of this section. Founders and bureaucrats, that goes for you too! (we mean it!). Also, only the four newest news posts will be shown here on the main page. If you'd like to see past news, click here to take a look at the Dino News Archives. No news yet for May 2010. If you have any interesting news contact ADK46. Wiki News This section is for news about the wiki. *'14th June 2010 - The 80th article, Nanotyrannus, is created by Chasmosaurus.' For past news, see the archives. Creating Pages To create a page, click the “Create a new article" link. You can find it underneath the list of links underneath the "Search this wiki" box. How our Wiki came to be This wiki was founded by three school friends, T-Rex 882 (Actual creator of the wiki), Gigantosaurus 001 (His idea to make a new wiki) and Raptor 225, with a bit of help from Troodon145, (Decided the subject of dinosaurs) after the creation of a few other wikis which turned out as failures. After the creation of a few pages they decided to recruit a few people and grant them (rather generously) higher ranks in exchange for them to create pages and follow the rules of the wiki (see the link above). Long Live The Dinosaur Wiki, and may it be One Dinosaur Wiki To Rule Them All!! Taken usernames We would prefer the dino name and 3 numbers, but we don't care as long as it does have letters and numbers. However, your name must not contain any of these dinosaur names, as they are already in use. T-Rex, Raptor, Gigantosaurus, Troodon If your username contains an already taken dino name, you will be permanently blocked, so be original. Official Partnership Dinopedia is a large wiki which has promised to assist us in becoming larger as well, and so we have entered into an official partnership. Feel free to check it out, they’re going to support us in growing larger. (And we control it now, so just check it from time to time, let a Founder know if something's wrong). Users with powers The following users have special powers on this wiki. The higher users have all the powers of the lower users, plus their own powers: Legendary Founder (Highest): T-Rex 882 Founder: Gigantosaurus 001, Raptor 225. Legendary Bureaucrat: ADK46, Bureaucrat: Troodon145. Legendary Sysop: Nobody yet! Sysop: Station7, Chasmosaurus Rollback: NicoDino. Rollback posts still available. Contact a Founder if you are interested in a rollback post. WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THE RULES, YOUR POWERS WILL BE REMOVED, AND YOU WILL BE BLOCKED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! FINAL WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT TAKEN HINT FROM THE WARNING ABOVE, LET ME EXPLAIN. WE CAN BLOCK YOU IN UNDER 30 SECONDS FOR THE SMALLEST OF REASONS IF WE ARE IN A BAD MOOD. SO DON'T STEP OUT OF LINE, OR ELSE!!!! Absolute Final Warning: WE MEAN IT!! Category:Dinosaur Wiki Main Page